The Fragmented Sin of Black (Sequel to The Forlorn Sin of Black)
by TheOokamikage
Summary: Orsina Black is back! She joins Harry, Ron and Hermione in there latest fight against the Dark Lord and his followers. Will she ever be able to reclaim what was taken from her all those years ago? her friends? her family her past lover? Will she be able to resist the darkness that is growing, calling to her, clawing at her very soul or will she be lost to the darkness once more?
1. 1 Return to the living

**The Fragmented Sin of Black**

 **(Sequel to the forlorn sin of black)**

 **Chapter 1 - Dragon strings and puppeteers**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the great Hall watching the sorting ceremony, this year was their fourth one at Hogwarts and little did they know that this year was going to be one of the most dangerous that they would face for reasons unknown. Dumbledore had just been interrupted by a unfashionably dressed little witch from the ministry and everyone was mumbling amongst themselves.

"I can't believe that witch is our new defence against the dark arts teacher, the ministry should stay out of Hogwarts business," hissed Hermione as the speeches ended and the food appeared.

"She was at my trial, she's totally against Voldermort's return, she's not on our side," mumbled Harry as they watched the pink witch happily eat her meal at the teachers table oblivious to the fact everyone already hated her for interrupting Dumbledore and bringing the ministry of magic into Hogwarts.

Lessons were well on their way when the unexpected happened, Dumbledore was forced out of Hogwarts by the Ministry and Umbridge took over as the self-appointed High inquisitor of Hogwarts. She was an awful woman who used a form of corporal punishment to force the students in line.

"This is ridiculous how can the ministry do this, Dumbledore is the best Headmaster and wizard the magical world has seen," complained Hermione as the three of them quickly took their seats in potions.

Snape was stood at the front of the classroom glaring at everyone willing them to make a mistake so he could pounce on them.

"Sit down and be quiet," hissed Snape as he waved his wand and words appeared on the black boards at the front of the classrooms.

The classroom quickly fell into silence as Snape started his lesson, potions had always been a touchy subject as Gryffindor had always had to share the class with Slytherin, this meant that Gryffindor nearly always lost points in this lesson; it was no secret Snape favoured his own house over any and would blatantly pick on the Gryffindor's at every possible opportunity.

"Sir-sir I think something's gone wrong with Nevil's potion again," called out Pansy Parkinson as the room started to grow dark.

Snape glowered at the boy in question and strode over to his potion. What met him was not what he expected, the potion was fine, in fact nothing was wrong with it, and the darkness was coming from the middle of the room. Before Snape could react the darkness seemed to explode sending coloured lights and sparks raining across the room, the students screamed and threw themselves to the floor. A voice screamed out followed by a mighty crash, the darkness and light quickly cleared up and what was left had everyone's mouths hanging open.

There crumpled on the ground was a girl, she was covered in cuts and bruises and a large gash was evident on her forehead. She groaned and sat up looking around her a wand poised and ready in her right hand.

"Avery you git what did you do? Wait till I get my hands on you, I swear to Merlin your dead" she growled in anger her stormy grey eyes searching the room.

Her eyes stopped as she saw Harry in the corner, "Oi prongs what's going on? Where are the Slytherin bastards? Actually screw that, why are you here and where's my git of a brother and Remy?" the girl asked.

No one said anything, everyone's eyes were fixed on her but no one dared to speak. "Oi Prongs don't ignore me, Prongs? Prongs? Oh for merlin's sake James," yelled the girl as she climbed to her feet.

She pulled her robes back on and dusted them off as if nothing had happened and she wasn't stood bloody and beaten in the middle of a crowded classroom, as she got up the room could see the Gryffindor colours and emblems on her, she was a Hogwarts student that much was clear. As soon as the name James had left her voice Snape was in front of her a fearful look in his eyes, he knew who this girl was, he knew something.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" the girl grunted as Snape blocked her path looking at her with deep concern.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are but you're in my way, I need to go and find Dumbledore or someone so can you kind of move, this is important" grunted the girl, by this point everyone in the room was staring at her.

For her to not know who Snape was, was indeed very strange but for her to talk to him like that was even stranger.

"I think you need to put your wand away Miss Black," said Snape barely above a whisper.

The girl looked at him, "how do you know my name?" she breathed.

"Someone go and fetch Professor McGonagall immediately, tell her it is if the up most importance and cannot wait," ordered Snape as he finally tore his eyes away from the girl and looked to the class, something in Snape's eyes swam with a haunted terror.

Hermione was the first to respond and grabbed Harry and Ron before making a quick exit, "hey James where are you going?" the girl called out.

Harry froze and looked at the girl who looked him in the eye.

"Wait y-you're not James," mumbled the girl as confusion began to swirl in her eyes.

Hermione quickly pulled Harry from the dungeons and went in search of Professor McGonagall.

The girl looked around confused, "what's going on here? I-I don't understand" she stammered as she drew her wand and pointed it at Snape.

"Orsina Black you need to put the wand down before I-expeliarmus" shouted Snape as the girl raised her wand further and Snape was forced to act.

The class seemed shocked as the girl flicked her wrist and her wand remained in her hand. "Professor Snape, what is so urgent," a familiar Scottish accent called as the elderly witch walked through the door accompanied by Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Did you just say Professor Snape, Minnie?" said the girl. At that the professor froze and turned to where the voice came from.

"How could you be a professor? In fact how could you be Snape, were only 16 you can't be Snape, this has to be some sort of joke, are they playing a prank on me again, have you had an age potion? Where's James, Sirius and Remus?" asked the girl.

At that everyone stared at her again. "O-Orsina?" stuttered McGonagall.

The girl looked at her, "What professor?" she asked.


	2. 2 Take me away

**The Fragmented Sin of Black**

 **(Sequel to the forlorn sin of black)**

 **Chapter 2 – Take me away**

I couldn't understand what was happening Professor McGonagall was looking at me like I suddenly sprouted dragon pox and how could this man in front of me be Snape?

"I'm not joking around now, where's my brother and everyone else?" I asked as I put my wand into my robe pockets and rubbed some of the blood from my forehead.

"Orsina, what was the last thing you remember?" asked McGonagall.

"Being chased down here by Avery, Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange and the others why?" I asked.

"I-I think we need to have a little talk, Professor Snape, I'll take her from here," said McGonagall as she quickly ushered me out of the dungeons.

"Professor what's going on? Where are we going?" I asked as she grabbed me and marched me off to her office where she quickly pushed me inside and locked the door.

I sat down and tried to get rid of some of the blood on me as McGonagall paced back and forth mumbling to herself, this was very out of character for the usually cool and collective Professor we all knew her to be. Finally she stopped her pacing and turned to me.

"I'm sorry but I have some awful news for you, we're going to have to leave the school for a little while, I'll send word to Albus to let him know we're coming," said McGonagall as she scrawled a note down on some parchment and attached it to her owls leg.

"I'm confused; whys Dumbledore not here and why do we have to leave? What's going on? I know something's happened I can see it on your face," I stated looking at her.

"You were always very perceptive and observant Miss Black, we can explain everything once we get to the headquarters but not here, it's not safe for you here," said McGonagall.

An owl soon came back and as soon as the Professor read it she grabbed me and whisked me off, side long apparation was never my favoured method of travel but it was quick and soon I found myself stood somewhere I never thought I'd be. Home.

"No disrespect or anything Professor but I'm not going in there and you can't make me," I said very childishly as I stared at the old number 12 hanging from the Black door.

"Miss Black we do not have time for this, Dumbledore is waiting in side for us," she urged as she shoved me up the stairs to the door and knocked three times.

"Who's there?" called a gruff voice from behind the door.

"Who do you think it is, open up Albus is expecting me and this is of the upmost importance," snapped McGonagall in her thick Scottish accent.

The door to my old home, well more like my old prison, swung open and what met me was not what I expected, how could it have changed so much in a single year, it looked like no one had lived there for a good decade, "come along Miss Black quickly now," McGonagall urged as I was pulled inside and the door slammed behind me, I pulled my wand out in case the parents were around and stalked after the professor.

"What do you mean she's alive, where is she? I want to see her now," I heard a voice growl as we got deeper into the house.

"It's not as simple as just seeing her we need to explain a few things to the both of you first oth-"

The kitchen door flew open and a man stormed out and pushed past us, "Sirius wait," called a voice I recognised to belong to Albus Dumbledore himself. Sirius? Where was my brother?

"Oi Padfoot, Prongs, Moony where are you?" I yelled suddenly, if Dumbledore had said Sirius that only meant the guys were here.

The man who had pushed past me seemed to freeze and slowly turn round his eyes fixed on me and he paled. "No, no it-" stammered the man in front of me.

"Sirius please let us explain, go and sit in the kitchen please," urged Dumbledore as he emerged from the kitchen and glanced at McGonagall and then me.

"How did this happen?" breathed the man before I suddenly found myself engulfed in his arms.

I kicked him in the shin sharply and slammed my elbow into his stomach wrenching myself free from the strangers grip, "who the hell are you?" I growled as I stepped back from him my wand raised ready for anything.

The man's face fell, "Sin, please it's me, it's your brother."

Everything seemed to stop, this had to be some twisted joke or something, how could this 40 year old man be my twin brother, when I'd seen him yesterday he had been 16 just like me.

"Come on dear," said McGonagall quietly as she gently moved me from the hallway into the Kitchen.

"We have a lot to discuss, there is no easy way to put it all I'm afraid," she said as she sat down opposite me, a moment later the man from before and another man I didn't recognise entered along with Dumbledore, they all took a seat and I looked at them nervously my wand still clutched in my hand tightly, I didn't like the look of this, something was wrong, very, very wrong.

"Orsina, can you tell me what year is it?" asked Dumbledore as he and there others all looked to me. I glanced at them and sent Dumbledore a questionable look.

"Really you're asking me what year it is. I'm not concussed its 1972, why whats this got to do with anything?" I replied without hesitation.

"No, no it's not, how could this have happened?" asked one of the men.

"What do you mean no it's not, of course it is, how it could be any other year," I snapped back.

"Miss Black please, it's not 1972 anymore but in fact 2008," replied Dumbledore.

I looked at him blankly, this was a terrible joke and I wasn't finding it funny.

"No it's not its 1972," I hissed glaring at the man who had told me otherwise daring him to tell me I was wrong again.

"Why are you always so stubborn Sin?" sighed the dark haired man.

"I'm not stubborn I'm practical and who the hell are you to tell me any different?" I shot back glaring at him.

"Your brother that's who," he snapped back glaring at me.

I looked at him and then to Dumbledore who only nodded.

"You can't be my brother, you're like ancient, now where's James, Sirius and Remy I need to talk to them about something important," I said in defence.

Dumbledore sighed he knew this was going to be hard, "Sirius is the man you see before you Orsina and to his left is Remus Lupin, Orsina I don't know how to put this gently but you've been missing for the past 30 or so years. We all thought you dead Miss Black, what can you tell us of your last actions?" asked Dumbledore.

"No-NO! You're lying where's James? Where's Lilly? Lilly wouldn't lie to me, where is she?" I growled jumping from my seat knocking over my chair in the process and trying to flee from the room.

I didn't even make it to the door before the dark haired man had me in his arms.

"Please Sin you have to listen to us, were telling you the truth, this isn't another Marauder prank or trick, this is all real, please Sin it's me your brother and that is Mooney, we wouldn't lie to you, Please I know you and your stubborn streak but please you have to believe me, it's me Padfoot and Mooney," urged the man as he held me against his chest.

"I-I, how, I don't understand?" I whispered as the information started to sink in.

How was all of this possible? How could what they be saying be true? I stopped fighting and let go, I slumped forward and the man's grip tightened so I didn't hit the floor. .

"It's ok ssh it's ok," he cooed as he picked me up and carried me back to a chair.

"Orsina, I know you've already been through so much today but finding out how all this has come about is of the up moset importance, can you tell me what happened? What was the last thing you recall?" said Dumbledore calmly in his usual reassuring voice.

"Can- can you take my memory Dumbledore, I can't - I don't, I'd rather show them what happened then tell them," I whispered as I looked at him.

"Of course Miss Black, if that's what you want," said the elderly wizard.

Dumbledore extracted my memories and soon I found myself stood reliving my last battle, I saw the spells collide and the supernova of magic engulf me, the others saw the Slytherin's attack and heard about Peter, as they watched, their faces twisted to horror as I vanished from the dungeon in an explosion of darkness never to be seen again until now.

"I can't explain how it happened because I honestly do not know but that's what happened" I said quietly wincing a little as I felt the aches and cuts on my body.

"Now if you really are my brother and Remy, you will tell me where everyone else is and don't lie to me, I'm the one who knows you best remember," I warned, pulling myself back together, I was Orsina Black a strong Slytherin ass kicking witch, I fixed my stormy eyes onto my brother and ex-lover it would now seem, waiting for an answer.

"What we're about to tell you is not going to be easy. Nor is it going to be pleasant, we have some terrible news and a lot of history to fill you in on, we understand if you don't want to believe us, I'd rather not believe us either but it's the truth and all we ask is that you hear us out until the very end," cautioned Remy as his aged face looked at my frozen 16 year old one.

They told me everything, left nothing out, they told me about the deaths of Lilly and James, about their son and Voldermort, about how he was coming back, everything and by the end I couldn't bring myself to speak, I just couldn't find the words to express all my hate, my sorrow my regret. I sat at the kitchen table and let my head fall against its hard wooden surface.

"I'm so sorry," said McGonagall as she tried to comfort me.

MY entire world had been flipped upside down and Avada Kedavra into a million pieces, I had been left behind in time and now it had chosen to throw me back in at the deep end.

"I-I think I need to go," I mumbled as I slowly lifted my head and got up.

I went to leave but Older Reus blocked my way, a pained look on his face.

"Go where Sin? There's nothing left, no home, no friends you can't even go back to Hogwarts, not as you anyway," he said gently as he pulled me into a hug he'd been dying to give me since he knew I was back.

"I-I know I- well I just don't know what to do now, I'm still an underage witch even if I'm technically 40 odd, I look sixteen and I seem to have been frozen in time and space for the last decade or so, Remy what am I to do?" I whispered as I buried myself in his cloak.

"I don't know Sin but you've still got us, we may have aged but were still your family, I can't be your lover anymore but I can be your friend again and you still have a brother and now a Godson, Harry would have been your Godson," he assured me.

Somehow it still didn't seem to be enough.


	3. 3 Keep me sane Hogwarts

**The Fragmented Sin of Black**

 **(Sequel to the forlorn sin of black)**

 **Chapter 3 – Keep me sane Hogwarts**

I spent the next two weeks in my old family home trying to get up to speed with the wizarding world and things, both Remy and Sirius stayed with me the whole time making sure I could cope and giving me all the support I needed. Although I had been frozen in time it was if nothing had changed for me, magic hadn't taken some dramatic leap forward, Hogwarts was still teaching the same old things with Dumbledore still as Headmaster. Only the Muggle world had changed but I wasn't interested in that, as much as I loved muggles and their strange doings and odd contraptions it was the magical world that I would always cherish. But, there is only so much sitting and listening a person can go before they start to fidget and dream of other things. It wasn't until I decided that I'd had enough of being cooped up did Dumbledore intervene.

It was on a particularly gloomy Sunday afternoon and there had been a meeting for the order of the Phoenix, a secret order that Dumbledore had mentioned to us all those years ago in his office, a meeting I wasn't allowed to attend as an under aged witch, which was rubbish since I was the same age as my dog of a brother, anyway they had forced me to sit out of the meeting even though i was just as useful as the other wizards.

"Miss Black I think we need to discuss what your possibilities are for the future" came Dumbledore's voice from behind me, I heard his approach but I'd been too occupied with playing with my brothers Hippogriff Buckbeak, fascinating creatures Hippogriffs were, amazing how my brother had managed to tame this one, but word was it was Hagrids and Hagrid had a way with dangerous creatures that no other could match, I don't know what the half giant did but he could tame anything from a gigantic spider to a fire spewing dragon.

Dumbledore waited for everyone to have left except for the teachers from Hogwarts, Sirius and Remy before ushering me back into the Kitchen for a discussion.

"After a long discussion with a few of the members of the Order and a few school professors I think it's about time that you go back to school, I know your longing to get out of here and you still need to finish your education so I think you should return to Hogwarts, you won't be able to be the real you though, it would be too hard to explain instead we thought that maybe you could pose as Sirius's daughter, your too similar to be passed off as anyone else and Professor Snape and McGonagall accidently let your name slip when you reappeared," announced Dumbledore to us, I looked at him blankly.

"You mean I can get out of this prison and get back to Hogwarts?" I asked not fully comprehending what the Headmaster had asked.

"Yes but I must warn you Miss Black, you must be careful still, with Voldermort's return and the Deatheaters becoming more and more volatile I fear you will become a target once more if they know who you truly are, you have a habit of getting into trouble, and this time you will be alone, your friends will not be by your side to steer you free of the dangers lurking out there. This is of the upmost importance Orsina, conceal the real you, don't go looking for trouble, I fear this year I will not be able to protect you, this year things I fear will take a turn for the worst. Protect those close to you and make new friends, loyalty and trust is what you need most in these dark times Miss Black. There is an entire new generation of Good wizards and witches, chooses your friends carefully, " warned Dumbledore.

A week later I was packed and had all my new Hogwarts things, obviously I no longer owned any of my old stuff, that had all been thrown out years ago but with the money I had inherited I had plenty to keep me going and buy myself some new things, a pet included, I'd never had one before I'd always had my animalistic friends instead but now I was feeling a little lonely so I'd taken Remys advice and gotten myself a pet cat, well let's just say this cat is not actually a cat, I broke the rules again, sorry Professor. Anyway with my new broom, pet and school supplies I made my way back to my old home.

Professor McGonagall was to escort me back to Hogwarts this evening where I would go back to being in Gryffindor, I was excited and I guess a little nervous after all I now had no friends in the school and wouldn't have my brothers to back me up, there was also the fact that I was really 40 years old and was frozen in time for at least 25 years but I couldn't stay here any longer, my life had changed and I had to accept it, this was a new start for me, I'd never really been on my own before, being a twin meant I'd always had Sirius and I know I still do but, well it's just not the same anymore, he was a wanted criminal in the eyes of the public and a grown man, no longer my carefree idiotic git of a brother, he had to be careful ad he had responsibilities now.

Professor McGonagall appeared at 6 o'clock to collect me, I said goodbye to my brother and Remy, who in turn wished me luck and told me to write, well more like threatened me that if I didn't write id find myself with a large shaggy dog following me around Hogwarts. We were going to apperate to Hogsmade, well Professor McGonagall was, I'd be side apperating since I wasn't allowed to do it alone since I hadn't passed the test and I didn't want to splice myself.

We approached the castle and were greeted by three students two years younger than me all wearing Gryffindor colours; I was posing as a 16 year old witch in her 2nd to last year at Hogwarts.

"Good evening Professor," said one of the students, a girl with brown curly hair.

"Good evening Miss Granger, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, this is Miss Black as I'm sure you know, no doubt your godfather spoke to you about this Harry," mused Professor McGonagall as we walked through the castle up to Gryffindor.

Harry smiled at me, "we knew who she was just after she appeared, Sirius had told me about his sister quite recently and Hermione of course was the first to figure it out, nice to meet you Orsina Black," said the spitting image of James Potter.

"It's nice to meet you, your mum and dad were my best friends you know, I'm sure we will get on like magic, but I'll warn you now, I like to prank and I taught your dad everything he knew," I grinned as we reached the portrait hole.

I looked and saw it was still the fat lady guarding Gryffindor and grinned. "I see it still hasn't changed around here, just as I remember it," I grinned as the portrait hole appeared and we stepped inside.

"Well Miss Black, I'm glad your back, these three will look after you I'm sure, try and stay out of trouble at least for a little while," warned McGonagall before she left us to go back to school duties.

"Trouble me, when have I ever caused trouble," I laughed before she disappeared to her office leaving me with the younger ones.

"So where's my map, my brother and Remy mentioned you had it Harry?" I grinned as I turned to the others.

"Snape took it last year so I don't know where it is sorry, but how about we go find some food I'm sure your hungry since you missed the feast," said Harry, I sensed he didn't want me causing trouble just yet.

"Food, sure I could go for some food you can also fill me in on the goings on in Hogwarts since I haven't been here for a while," I grinned as I went to head back out of the portrait hole.

"Don't you want to unpack first?" asked Hermione. I turned and winked at her before pulling out my wand and waving it silently.

"Already done, silent spells are my specially but don't tell anyone that, I like to keep some things a surprise for those who are out to get me," I grinned.

"So first things first, quidditch, I'm not going to lie I'm an utter nutter for the game I've been playing and flying since I could walk what's the situation with the team, are we still the champions we best not have lost our title," I rambled as we headed down to the kitchens.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "really the first thing you want to know about is quidditch of all things not the teachers of classes or I don't know new magic," she laughed as we came to the kitchens and I tickled the pear on the portrait.

"Of course I want to know about that stuff as well but quidditch first," I replied as we sat down and an elf came over for our orders.

"Well I'm the seeker and Ron's older brother Fred and George are the beaters" informed Harry, damn it that meant no quidditch for me then, I wasn't going to steal someone else's position.

"Maybe I could play with you some time, I did love quidditch, and well I still love quidditch, what's been happening to the quidditch world whilst I've been frozen?" I asked.

The group then proceeded to fill me in on everything, from normal quidditch, the world cup and the horrific events that followed to what had happened in the world and at Hogwarts.

"Well you three seem to have had quite a few adventures here, must say it sounds a lot like my lot when we were at school, there was always something out to get us and trust me it never stops, I can't even begin to tell you how many times I ended up in the Hospital wing after a death eater or two caught up to me."

"Yes Sirius mentioned a few of those tales to us over the last summer vacation, it's hard to imagine that you got up to some of the things Sirius and Remus told us," said Hermione in an almost disapproving tone that sadly greatly reminded me of Lilly.

"Yes but from the sounds of it you three are hardly innocent after hearing what you've done so far, though I would have liked to see the chamber of secrets, it was merely myth back when I was in my first few years at Hogwarts but we knew it existed, that Salazar was a slippery bastard of course he would have built something like that. As for freeing my deranged ass of a brother I can only say thank you, I guess without me to pull his stupid butt out of trouble he got caught and framed for something that snivelling little git Peter did, can I ask if the bastards still alive?" I said as we made it to the fruit portrait that was the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens.

I tickled the pear and the portrait swung open to reveal the warm kitchen, the smell of fresh food wafted around me and I felt my stomach growl at the thought of a chocolate pancake stack. "He's alive, I saw him last year when I was in the graveyard after the triwizard cup sent me there," said Harry

"That's going to have to change then," I muttered darkly to myself.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, just plotting revenge, after all we Marauders are never bested when it comes to some good old fashioned revenge. Now tell me about Hogwarts, what the teachers are like, how rules the houses, who to be careful of and who needs a bit or Marauder trickery for payback?"

After having a very long chat and learning all the ins and outs of Hogwarts again I felt much better, although this was all technically new to me if felt the same in an odd way, the people may change but Hogwarts will always remain the same, Gryffindor and Slytherin will always be at each other's throats, the same old family's pass through generation after generation and a Malfoy is always on my hit list. I think this year was going to be an interesting one indeed.


End file.
